Screw all the Memories
by empress-seru
Summary: alright, this is for a friend i know and she loved it and i've had requests for more lemons, so this is kind of a random oneshot with my friend and some one else. not their real names though, as requested by her.  have fun


-1sighs alright, I FINALLY got time to finish it, soz it took so long Kell. This is for a friend of mine in real life. She doesn't have a name on here but she said it was awesome so I'm posting it here to see what kind of comments I get. Enjoy my second lemon .

------------------------------------------------------

The night had started out clouded and grey, the coming of a storm clear in the minds of most. All but few were safely inside, cuddled up in their beds either sleeping peacefully or up against a lover, in that eternal embrace that only some truly found in their life.

One such exception to this observation was a lone girl, sitting alone in a quiet, somber field just outside the town in which she lived. She had sat there for hours, just staring at the scene of traffic, lights, and noise down below her.

Sighing, she brought her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes, loosing herself in memories passed. Haunting images floated through the depths behind her eyes that only she was able to see, and some scared her, causing her eyes to dart open.

However, before she could utter a startled sound, a small droplet of water splashed down on her from the sky to land on her cheek and cause her to fully come out of her daydream.

"Ugh! This is not my day!" Kelley yelled as the assault of liquid annoyances pummeled down on her. Thankfully, due to years of care from her and her friends, the tree she was under provided excellent protection as she climbed up into it's masses of limbs and reached the old hiding spot that they had found years ago.

Just when she was about to sit down, a pair of crystalline blue eyes connected with her own, making her start and slip from her hold on the tree. As she fell, a hand wrapped around her wrist and the owner pulled her back up to sit on the branch she had tried to reach earlier.

"Christ Meegz! You could have told me you were up here. How long have you been here anyway?" Kelley asked her friend who, as of now, had a smirk on her lips and was struggling not to laugh as Kelley held a hand to her chest.

"Sorry Kell." she chuckled. "Didn't mean to scare you, and I've been here a lot longer than you have." When Meegan saw that Kelley didn't believe her she sighed. "Honestly where do you think I go when I disappear for hours on end!" She then pointed up and grinned as Kelley looked and saw a few large branches tied together keeping their spot almost completely dry.

"Well that would explain a few things." Kelley said, now sitting with a leg on each side of the branch and looking at Meegan.

Laughing, Meegan just leaned back against the tree as she had before Kelley found her and sighed. "Do I even have to guess why you were down there by yourself?" Her question didn't even have to be answered, she saw all she needed to when she met Kelley's eyes again. Nodding, she decided that she was on the dot about what she thought.

It was all Kelley could do to keep from tearing up right then and there. She knew that Meegan was never one to give false consolations and when you even got a reaction from her it was about the equivalent of a normal person pampering you to make you feel better, not that Meegan was ever near normal.

"He misses you, you know." Meegan said smoothly as she played with a branch that had fallen from the bundle she made earlier.

At the mention of "him" Kelley growled and said, "Yeah, I'm sure he misses me when he has that little whore with him whenever he feels needy."

Meegan was taken aback by this. In all her years of knowing Kelley she had not once heard her growl like that. It was usually HERSELF that was on the animalistic side, but she felt a sense of humor that her friend was picking up some of her traits, if that was so then it would make this easier than she thought.

Getting up, Meegan jumped from the tree for a few minutes and then climbed back up and told Kelley that she would be right back.

"Where are you going?!" Kelley yelled to her friend.

"Just wait a sec would ya!" she heard Meegan yell, and from the sound of it, she was already near the top of the tree.

"God I swear that kid is part monkey or something." Kelley laughed before falling on her back to avoid coming nose to nose with Meegan who was now crouching by her with a grin on her face.

"DAMMIT!! You live to try and give me a heart attack don't you!"

Meegan just grinned and jumped from the tree as Kelley climbed down to see that there was now a blanket laid out on the ground where she had been sitting earlier. Before she even asked, Meegan just started walking off and said, "Just wash it and bring it to my place later. See ya."

Sitting on the blanket, Kelley thought about how she still found it creepy how Meegan could read people so easily and so quickly. She leaned back on the fabric and gazed at the stars starting to come out now that the clouds had moved out from the storm.

Suddenly, she heard a loud _**THUMP**_ and sat up and spun around, but no one was there. Sighing, she chalked it up to her imagination until she heard some one walk up behind her and looked back to see the one she had grieved over for so long right there smiling at her.

"Jay."

Sitting down beside her, Jay grinned at Kelley and chuckled as she frowned.

"I thought you'd be angry at me. Come on, I honestly thought she and I were done when that happened. I can't just leave her Kelley, we have kids and I won't hurt them by making them choose when to see one of us even if they would get to."

Anger was still in her eyes, but less evident now and was partially replaced by sympathy. After all, she couldn't blame him, she knew he loved his kids and that they meant the world to him. Sighing, she just decided to look back up at the sky and get lost in thought again.

Apparently, Jay had other thoughts than letting her daydream as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Kelley, you know I care for you. Ever since that night you have no idea how I've longed just to even hold you more than a simple hug, or talk to you more than a "hi" or "how's it going." Kelley, please, I need you right now, and I think you need this to."

Biting her lip, Kelley looked up at the man that could very possibly ruin her, and almost had. She knew as well as he did that she wouldn't say no, she never could to him. She cared for him to much to refuse him this, especially since he had been the one she revealed herself to in the most sacred of ways.

Feeling him lean in, she pressed her lips to his in an intense kiss that soon turned into him on top of her and their tongues intertwining and dancing as if they were made just for this. That moment everything else was lost to her aside from the person kissing her and about to make her world heat up to the most extreme pleasure you could imagine.

He slowly took off her shirt and then undid her bra, dragging it off with his teeth and licking his way up to her neck. Kelley couldn't help the moans and yips that escaped her when he would bite her lightly and then moved for his mouth to replace one of his hands that had been teasing her breasts while he kissed her. As his mouth moved over each globe, slowly bringing Kelley to the line between pain and bliss, he removed her pants and underwear in one smooth sweep before taking off his own clothes.

As he lowered back down on her, she heard his breath leave him in a hiss as their skin came in contact once again and he kissed her solidly before thrusting hard into her. His movements showed no love, only lust, and Kelley could feel this but her body didn't care. Then and there, attention given was attention relished.

Her hands came up behind his head and nails sliced his skin creating a pleasurable sting that made him buck faster into her hips. Soon, both came in a blaze of white and specks before Jay collapsed onto his elbows, resting his head in the valley of Kelley's breasts.

Catching her breath, Kelley looked down at the face of her two-time lover and closed her eyes as she felt him get off of her and dress before he handed her clothes to her and helped her clean up as she dressed.

"I really am sorry Kelley, but it can't be any more than this." he said as he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her forehead. "Maybe someday it'll work out, I only hope that day comes soon."

As he walked away, Kelley didn't feel the tears she expected to run down her cheeks or the sting of sorrow pull at her heart. She only felt relief. Relief that she actually hadn't felt what she thought she had the first time she slept with Jay. She had thought she felt love for the man that had just left her for a second time, but this occasion had led her to find that it was merely lust.

Looking at the blanket that was now dirty and folded, she picked it up and started walking home. Unexpectedly a grin appeared on her face and she remember that Meegan had walked away smiling, not smirking, smiling. The little shit had planned the whole thing, right up to where Jay told her that they couldn't have anything more than lusty one-night stands.

"Meegan you smartass." she chuckled.

Somewhere off in the distance, covered by the lights of the town, Meegan as grinning and entering her home.

"About damned time." she chuckled as the words to Thanks For The Memories by FallOut Boy finished and the lights shut out, waiting to see the events of another day in the life of six interesting people in a small town with the biggest of dramas.

XD!!!!!! I had rhapsody open and was listening to that song and it fit PERFECTLY!!! grins evilly so was it worth the wait Kell?


End file.
